Stay
by GoldenPonyTime
Summary: Please read and review! Rainbowdash has feelings for Applejack. She wants to tell her but needs courage and the right moment. But what happens when a colt pegasus is looking for Rainbow? Will something happen? Updates on Saturday! Going to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Stay - Chapter 1**

It was raining again in Ponyville, like it has for the entire week Everypony was in their house sheltered from the rain. A cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane was in her cloud home reading the fourth volume of 'Daring Do' and eating oreos on her bed. "Ugh, I'm SO bored. I thought this downpour was only going to last for a day!" Rainbow Dash complained, putting down her book. She stood up, trotted over to the window and looked down to see Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow purposely built and placed her cloud home over the apple farm so she could visit a certain earth pony every day.

"Looks like I won't be visiting her. Again."sighed Rainbow. "Stupid rain!" she said, kicking the soft puffy wall. Bits of cloud fell but rejoined back into the wall."ARGH I'M SO BORED!" Rainbow yelled now kicking her bed , making oreo crumbs fall down.

"Hay, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow perked up, her ears twitching.

"Rainbow? Ya there?"

"_That Southern accent!_ _Applejack!_" Rainbow thought and trotted towards the living room, a big smile on her face. "Wait! I have to look cool." She quickly cantered back to her bedroom and looked in the mirror. As she thought, her hair was messy ( probably due to all the turning around on her bed when she attempted to take a nap ), loose feathers were sticking out from her wings ( again probably from the attempt to take a nap ) and her face was dry. Rainbow straightened down her coloured hair, took the loose feathers out and quickly splashed her face. She then cantered outside and stuck her head out.

"Whats up Applejack?" Rainbow said, trying to sound natural.

An amber coloured pony stood there in the rain, her mane wet and dripping, her emerald eyes looking up.

"Finally Rainbow! Twi invited us to her library fer tea. She fer'got to invite ya so she called me to get ya!" Applejack shouted, raindrops dropping onto her face.

"Oh okay."

Rainbow flew down, landed next to AJ on all fours and started trotting towards town.

"_For tea huh.. " _she thought disappointed that it wasn't a date or something. "_Psh! Like that will happen!"_

* * *

Ponyville, a small happy village with dry roads which were now wet. It was usual to get weary travellers, tourists and visits during the sunny days but today, with this .. this rain , no-pony would visit . But there was a pegasus , walking through the thundering rain, hair soaked , body soaked , everything soaked ! . No – pony knew of this Pegasus who ponies would think "this guy's crazy! Walking through this rain !". Those who did know who this mysterious pegasus were deceased or have gone on with life. With the few ponies outside galloping through the pouring rain, not a single one had seen one like him. They stared at him for a few seconds, surprised at what he looked like and just continued galloping.

"Hey! Get back inside!" A stallion with a rain coat on who had to survey the area before going to his own warm house yelled at him.

He did not react to this, nether the less he didn't react to anything. He just kept on .. walking, hoof after hoof. You would think he didn't have any business or wanted anything but indeed he did want something. Not something but someone ..

Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**Author's Note : **_This is my first ever fanfic I have written :D YAY. I've already read many fanfics so I sorta know the characters. I will update at least once a week. Please read and review :) Any mistakes you can just tell me. The story picture was made by me._

_SO whos this mysterious pony? What does he want with Rainbow? WHO KNOWS xD  
MLP does not belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust._

Thanks for reading!  
Golden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay Chapter 2**

4 ponies were in Ponyville's library all having tea. Pinkie Pie , a very pink pony was talking rather loudly to a yellow Pegasus called Fluttershy whos afraid of heights . Rarity, a magnificently beautiful unicorn was helping Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student, serve tea. The door opened and Applejack and Rainbow Dash stepped inside both wet and shivering.

"We're back !" Applejack said as she walked in, water rolling down her hooves. Rainbow followed greeting everyone.

"Darlings, you two look absolutely dreadful! I'll get some towels." Rarity said, surprised at what she saw. Rarity quickly levitated 2 towels over to the shivering mares. She placed it onto their backs, smiling and gesturing them to dry themselves.

" Like OMG! It was so wet outside that I nearly dropped the cupcakes you're all eating but luckily I didn't or else it would have been gross. But I did drop my umbrella hat which is really sad but I have tons more at home! Pinkie said, stuffing a cupcake into her mouth and continued blabbering. All 5 ponies laughed as she waved her arms around. No-pony knew what she was talking about but just seeing Pinkie happy made every-pony happy.

They chatted for hours when Fluttershy noticed it was almost sunset.

"Oh…my. It has gotten quite into the afternoon. I have to go tend to my animals.. If… um you all don't mind..

"Oh, that's quite. Actually Sweetie-Belle might have come home from "crusading". She must be worried about her dear sister!" Rarity said agreeing that they should head home.

Twilight nodded her head. "Yes you're right. It's a shame you all can't stay but every-pony has something to do. Everyone nodded their head with Twilight and started to leave.

Applejack and Rainbow were the last ones to leave since their homes were rather close. They stated their goodbyes to Twilight and left.

* * *

It was sprinkling now and most ponies who were inside stepped out. That mysterious pony from before was resting now in a café called 'Hay & Daffodils'

" Excuse me sir, are you ready to order ?" waitresses would ask.

He would shake his head every time they would ask him.

He could hear them giggle "how long is that colt going to sit there?".

Suddenly he stood up from his seat, eyes turned to him but he just trotted away, ignoring it. His eyes though were focused on the ground, unaware where he was going.

"Rainbow Dash, where are you ?" the colt whispered to himself.

* * *

Rainbow turned her head abruptly. "Whats wrong Dash?" AJ asked surprised. Rainbow squinted her eyes and saw somepony in the distance but didn't know who it was.

"Its… Nothing. "

"Alright sugarcube " Applejack said still confused.

An idea then popped into Rainbow's head. "_It's the perfect time!_"

"Hey.. Applejack."

"Yes ?"

"Do you.. Do you like.."

* * *

The colt on the other hand saw Rainbow even from far way. "A Rainbow-coloured ? Wait.. Could it be? It is! IT IS!

" Do.. you have anypony that.. that.. " Rainbow struggled with her question, blushing a bright cherry red. Applejack just stared at her waiting for the Pegasus to finish her question. She then noticed someone was coming towards them. And it wasn't at a slow pace. It was full speed.

"_Grr, come ON RD !_ "

" DO YOU HAVE ANYPONY THAT YOU LIKE?" " GET OUTTA THE WAY RAINBOW! "

Applejack shoved Dash out of the way. Dash stumbled over and landed face flat down. The colt that was coming towards them dived right into AJ, his head straight into her stomach. "WHAT THE HAY ?" Dash yelled. She stood up, shook the dirt off and went over to Applejack. "Applejack, are you okay ?" The cyan pegasus asked standing over AJ who was on the ground.

The other Pegasus though was also on the ground some centimetres away. But this Pegasus was in a strange position. His fore legs and back legs were out completely straight and his wings were outstretched.

"Ugh.. What in tarnation ? Ah, my stomach " Applejack said groaning , her forelegs covering her stomach.

"Just stay still!" Dash said worryingly. " AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WATCH WHERE YOU WERE TROTTING!" Dash shouted, attitude completely changing.

"Dash .. Rainbow .. My rainbow, it is you, it really is you.. The colt cried, tears falling down his coffee-coloured cheeks. He had a coffee-coloured body, magenta eyes and a curly, crimson red mane with just 1 yellow stripe.

"Your RAINBOW?" Rainbow yelled once again. But then her expression changed from angry.. to shocked .

"Re.. Red Striker ?"

* * *

**Authors Note : **_Chapter 2 ! Phew, was writing the plan while watching X-men 3 ^-^ I should eat something. Remember to read and review !_

_So Red Striker. Hes some pony that I made up on the spot. And why is Red looking for Dash ? Find out in the next chapter :D __MLP does not belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust._

Thanks for reading !  
Golden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay Chapter 3**

Rainbow Dash and Applejack sat downstairs on the red couch in Applejack's home. Red Striker was upstairs taking a shower.

" So.. Uh Rainbow, who exactly is this .. Red ?" asked Applejack.

Rainbow sighed. "I knew this question would come. Hes.. Hes my ex-coltfriend. BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! OKAY?"

Applejack was shocked, not by the last part but the 'ex-coltfriend' part. She stared at the wooden floor beneath and for some reason she felt angry inside. Her hoof touched her chest. "_Why am ah.. angry? Could .. Could Ah be .. jealous?" _thought AJ. "_Nah of course not! Its none of mah business anyways.. Right?_"

"Apple..Jack?"

Applejack snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Sorry Sugarcube. Go ahead an' continue."

Dash nodded. "We dated in high-school for 3 months. It was fun being with him anyway. " She then turned her head and stared at the ceiling. "But he left me for another mare.. Right before I got kicked out of school. Heh.. How stupid of me.. I thought he loved me. One thing was for sure, I loved him. " Rainbow looked like she was about to cry but she held the tears of regret in.

"Ah..Ah'm sorry Dash" Applejack said.

Then Red appeared, trotting down the stairs. His muddy mane and body was gone. He looked really clean. His body was not the blackish, brown from before, insead it was more of a coffee-coloured sorta colour. His mane had gone from gross, lumpiness to a beautiful curly, crimson red with a stripe of yellow. He looked at the 2 mares sitting down then averted his beige eyes to Rainbows magenta eyes. He trotted over to the cyan mare and touched her face. Dash blushed when he touched her face.

Applejack saw her blushing and quickly swiped Red's hoof of Rainbow Dash's face. Red was surprised at the sudden move and so was Rainbow.

"Pardon me but ya do not touch a pony's face like that. Ponies would think you're a fillynapper. " AJ said angrily. "_Whats ta matter with me?_"

"Appl-" Rainbow tried saying but Red quickly interrupted. "No your right. Its rude! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Red Striker, Dashie's once coltfriend.

Suddenly Rainbow shouted, still red in the face. " DON'T CALL ME DASHIE! I'm not .. your marefriend anymore." She quickly turned and covered her face with a hoof. It went silent for a moment and Rainbow spoke again. "I see you got your cutie-mark. It looks pretty cool."

"Oh yeh, this baby!" said Red rubbing his cutie-mark . His cutie-mark was a scroll with 2 wings. "I became the personal scribe and messenger for Manehatten's mayor."

Red and Rainbow started to catch up with each other whether or not they were ex-friends. All Applejack could do was get some snacks for them. They chatted for about an hour when Applejack got fed up.

* * *

"Well, look at the time! Ah'm mighta sorry but mah familys gonna get back soon and they'll be wonderin' who the hay Red is!" Applejack said, quickly pushing Red towards the door.

"Oh, I guess it is quite dark.. Um, I'll see you tomorrow Dash!" Red yelled, trying to slow down so he could talk to Rainbow.

"Oh , uh yeh! Where are you gonna stay though? Didn't you just get here?" Dash yelled back.

"Don't worry! I'll stay at a motel !" He replied back, getting closer and closer to the door."Seeya D-"  
He got pushed through the door and out onto the dirt road. Applejack quickly closed the door tight on him and sighed.

"-ash.." Red said, finishing the word. He stood there for a moment and trotted away.

When Red was gone, it was very quiet. AJ started cleaning up the plates the two pegasi ate on.

"Wow. Red has.. really changed." Rainbow said quietly.

"Uh huh." Nodded AJ while washing the dishes, not actually caring but did listen.

"I mean, in high-school he was like a total jock and got into detention a lot and had bad grades! But now..The scribe for Manehatten's mayor? Heh, maybe I should ask him out for a date again." Rainbow smirked.

Crash.

Went a plate. AJ had dropped a plate on the ground. She froze for a moment, staring at Rainbow. "Shoot." She whispered, her face red with embarrassment. She started picking up the broken pieces, being careful not to cut her self.

"You alright Applejack?" Rainbow questioned, trotting over to Applejack.

"Ah'm sorry RD .. Ah just.. Just please don't ask 'im out on a date. Ah don't want you to get hurt by him." her eyes focused on the plate pieces on the ground."_Do ah love her_? _Do ah love her_? _Do ah love her_?" she thought repeatedly.

"Okay. I won't. Anyways, I'm going to head off now, Tank is probably waiting to be fed. Bye .. Applejack." Dash said, giving her a smile and sped off out of the door and into the night sky.

After she had left, Applejack sat down. "_Do ah love her_?" She thought once again. "_Ah.. Ah love her._" was her final thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: ** _Halfway through this story I didn't know what to write! The ending is strange.. to me. I need SUGAR! I'd like to thank mouch30 for her reviews , thanks! Remember to read and review!_

_So Red is Rainbow's ex-coltfriend eh? GASP. Which reminds me. RD does like Applejack ( read the first chapter ) if you got confused if she didn't or not. MLP does not belong to me it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust_

_Thanks for reading!  
Golden._


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay Chapter 4**

Splash!

Cold water trickled down Applejack's cheek as she stared into the mirror in her bathroom. Her blond hair was untied as she was getting ready to go to bed. She brushed all the knots out of her mane and then stared at her reflection. She hadn't noticed it before but she was actually very beautiful. She smiled and admired what she saw. After a few minutes she trotted over to her bed but before doing so she looked out of the window. Luna's night was so peaceful, the sky was a midnight blue and the stars shimmed rather brightly. She rested her hooves on the edge of the window and stared. She stayed in the same position for about 4 minutes when she noticed something. "_Ah've been getting' pretty distracted today. Was it because of last week?"_ She thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Hey Applejack! Bit late to be up, huh?" A voice shouted from above.

AJ looked up and discovered it was Rainbow Dash.. And Red. Applejack could feel the anger spreading in her body when she saw Red but maintained it.

"Says a certain Pegasus!" AJ smirked at Rainbow Dash. She then turned to Red. "Enjoyin' yer stay 'ere in little' ole Ponyville?"

"Yes I am! Its been great! Especially since I found Rainbow!" Red replied.

Rainbow glared at Red and it went silent for a moment. Rainbow swiftly flew down next to Applejack, whose head was still sticking out of the window. "Just so you know, there's nothing going on with Red and me!" Rainbow whispered in her ear. Applejack could feel the heat of her breath and blushed slightly. "Oh really?" She whispered back. She looked at Red and saw he was curious about what they were talking about but didn't want to butt in.

"So where are you two goin'? You two look like yer in a rush." AJ questioned.

"Actually, we're heading off to Twilight's library since there's going to be a party for Red. Pinkie invited us. Wait.. Applejack didn't you get the invitation?" Rainbow said.

Then Red joined the conversation, "I thought she said she invited everypony."

"Guess not but do you wanna come anyways AJ?" Dash asked nervously, blushing. "_It feels like I'm asking her on a.. date."_

"Its sorta late an' I 'ave a lot to do tomorrow.." She said.

Rainbow looked at her and gave a sad puppy face look. Both AJ and Red saw her and blushed.

"W-Wel-Well it-it- would be nice if you d- did come!" Red stammered.

"Shucks, yer right! Ah guess Ah could come! Heh." AJ said nodding.

"Really? Yes!" Rainbow shouted but not too loud so she didn't wake up anypony who was sleeping. Her sad expression had changed to a big bright smile.

"Ah'll go get mah hat an' Ah'll come straight out!" Applejack told both of them and quickly shut the window. She grabbed her Stetson hat, went to Big Mac's room and told him she'll be back in the morning. Big Mac replied with a small 'eeyup' and turned over, falling back asleep. AJ then went down the somewhat creaky stairs, out of door (making sure it was locked) and onto the dirt road. She looked around for the 2 pegasi and found them both not in the air but on the ground, heading towards Ponyville. She galloped to the pegasi and joined them.

* * *

" We have cookies, cakes, balloons and PRESENTS! Oh my gosh, this is going to be the best party EVER! Pinkie Pie squealed loudly.

"Um.. Twilight, does this look okay?" Fluttershy, had finished hanging up the 'Welcome' banner from the upper rafters in the library and was now adjusting it. "It's perfect Fluttershy!" Twilight grinned. She double checked the banner and then ticked something off from her notebook. "Rarity! Have you finished with the ribbons?"

From across the room, a lovely white unicorn, Rarity was too busy tying big red ribbons with her magic and adding different decorations to the abode. "Ah yes, Ribbon always does the trick. Oh! There's glitter everywhere! Tch." Rarity said to herself and started to clean the glitter on the floor and her body. "Rari- Wow.." Twilight was amazed with what Rarity had done. Many ribbons, big and small were tied by bookshelves, streamers were hanging off places and there were so many flowers. You'd think it would be messy but when it comes to Rarity, everything would be spectacular. "Yes, yes, it's beautiful. I didn't approve with the tacky streamers but I did what I could." Rarity said, bobbing her curly hair. Twilight sighed happily at her friend and once again ticked something off. "That's the last thing! I think this will be the best party ever!"

"Umm.. Twilight, who are the guests again?" Fluttershy said trotting up next to Twilight.

"Well.."Twilight started to answer but was interrupted by Pinkie. "It's going to be a quarter of Cloudsdale and Ponyville, Rainbow Dash and of course Red!"

"Applejack! Where's Applejack! PINKIE! Did you invite her ?"

"Oh NO! I forgot!"

"Actually, ah'm right here." The 4 ponies turned around to see Applejack, Rainbow and Red standing at the door.

"Phew!" Pinkie and Twilight said. "Well.. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie shrieked at the top of her lungs.

* * *

For the rest of the night Twilight's library was very loud. Ponies streamed in and music played. They all had drinks and halfway through the night, Rainbow had gotten drunk. "She can't handle her liquor, can she?" Rarity said, levitating a glass of red wine to her mouth and sipping it. "Guess not. Ah thought she could." Applejack added in, putting down a cup of Apple Cider. Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity & AJ stared at Rainbow Dash swaying around on the so called 'Dance Floor'. Dash seemed to doing a weird sort of dance and suddenly.. She tripped over, face down. The little group gasped and Fluttershy and Pinkie went to go help her. Both trying their best to carry her off the ground but had no choice to drag her against the ground. Twilight lifted up a wet cloth and dabbed Dash's head. Dash didn't react. Then AJ grabbed a cup of water and poured it on her. Dash bolted up and shook her head. "Haaas.. awny-pwony seeeen –hic- Red..-hic- " She asked drunkenly, stretching out her words. AJ looked around the room and spotted Red with another mare.. Cloud Kicker. Cloud Kicker was against the wall and.. Well.. Red was making out with her.

When Applejack saw him and Cloud, she nudged Twilight.

"Twi! He's over there but.." She said, trying to whisper.

"Oh my Celestia. What are we going to tell RD?" Twilight replied.

"We don't!"

"Yes you're right!"

"OH MY GOSH! DASHIE LOOK OVER THERE!" Pinkie cried, shaking her rapidly and pointing.

RD tried to lift her head but couldn't so instead she opened her eyes and saw Red and Cloud…

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry!_ _Been procrastinating and doing work but I managed this! ITS STILL SATURDAY. Must go sleep.. Did I upload a chapter last week? I dunno. Be sure to pick out my mistakes and review and stuff._

_Cloud Kicker - found in MLP wikia, I just chose some random mare._  
_The Apple Cider AJ was drinking? Alcohol version. _  
_OMG! WHATS RD'S REACTION GOING TO BE TOWARDS THAT PEGASUS MAKE OUT SESSION THING?_  
_MLP does not belong to me it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust_

_..._

_Thanks for reading!_  
_Golden_


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay Chapter 5**

Rainbow Dash eyed the two ponies that were 'together', both unaware of her presence. She was crammed with confusion, anger and also alcohol. She stepped closer to them, being careful not to push anypony and start a ruckus. Her 5 best friends were watching, all worried but Applejack the most.

"Applejack, I think you should go keep an eye on her.." suggested Twilight.

AJ nodded and started to follow her, keeping distance. Dash reached the couple and tapped the (drunk) coffee-coloured colt on the back. Red stopped kissing Cloud. He opened his eyes, saw RD and said "Oh, HEEEYY Dash ~ Do.. do ya wanna join u- WooaAAH!" Rainbow had pushed Red who tumbled over and landed on the floor. DJ Vinyl Scratch (who decided to DJ) brought her records to a halt and ponies dancing stopped, confused why the music suddenly ended. Rainbow then stood in front of Cloud who was puzzled why the lips touching her own disappeared. As Rainbow loomed over her, Cloud became fearful.

"W-W-Was that your c-coltfriend?" She gulped.

"No." Dash replied.

**BAM! **

Rainbow had punched Cloud right in her face. Cloud didn't cry like a normal pony would but instead punched her back. 'Oooos' and 'ahhs' would come from the audience. Now, Red who got everything back together stood up and tried to stop the mares fighting over him, at least he thought they were fighting over him. "Now um.. Girls! Stop! I know I'm great and all.." He said jokily, "But don't fight!"

"GREAT?" roared Rainbow who was crying her eyes out. She grabbed a beer bottle, smashed it against the table and pointed it at him. "WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU KNOW I WAS ACTUALLY STARTING TO THINK YOU CHANGED BUT GUESS WHAT? YOUR'RE STILL THE SAME ASSHOLE THAT I ME IN HIGHSCHOOL."She positioned herself and looked like she was actually going to throw it at Red. Many ponies tried to stop her, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity huddled together, covering their ears and eyes. Twilight and AJ reasoned to Dash but she didn't listen.

"Go to hell.." She whispered to herself and threw the bottle.

Suddenly it seemed like time had slowed down.. Screams and crying were heard, ponies yelled and covered their eyes. Rainbow looked around at the big group, at all the faces. She looked around at the library, what a mess it was. She looked at Red, whose eyes showed fear and had tears streaming down. And finally she looked at AJ. Applejack's expression was gloomy, her hat flying off her head. "_Her hat flying off her head_ ?"

That was when time sped up again. The screams and crying were now louder, mares and colts were pushing through the crowd, Cloud Kicker ran out of the room and Applejack.. Applejack galloped in front of Red, the glass bottle coming straight at AJ and... Blood. Blood dripped from her chest and she collapsed.

"APPLEJACK!"

Screamed Twilight and Rainbow. Fluttershy started to weep, Pinkie hugged her tightly and Rarity patted Pink's head and stared at the horrifying scene, shocked at what had happened. AJ lay there not moving, blood still dripping and eyes closed. Red lay squished below her, stains of blood on his right hind leg, his eyes fixed on the injured mare. He quickly and cautiously got up, trying not to make anything worse. The ponies that watched them silently left the library.

* * *

When everyone left, Rainbow Dash fell on to her knees next to the tangerine pony, eyes widen. She reached to shake Applejack, her hoof shaking. "A.. J? You.. You okay?" she asked but there was no answer. "He-Hey? St-Stop joking around. " Again no answer. "You can wake up now! You can stop! Heh.." Twilight tried to reassure Dash but she ignored her. Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy had now calmed down and trotted over to Rainbow. "Dashie.." Red said and placed a hoof on her shoulder. RD quickly swiped his hoof off and screamed-

"STOP JOKING!"

She shook AJ impetuously, shaking her head. She did not want to accept what was happening.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

A voice shouted and it came from.. Fluttershy. Fluttershy did what Red did, placed a hoof on RD's shoulder but this time she didn't swipe it off.

"Rainbow." Fluttershy said in a soothing voice. "Applejack isn't.. gone yet but if we don't take her to a hospital she will be soon! Do you want her to help her?" Dash nodded her head."Good, Twilight can you please contact the hospital ? Pinkie, find a cloth and wet it and also something that can stop the bleeding. Rarity, I think it's best if you clean Twilight's library, as it is her house." She demanded and completely ignored Red. "Now then,YOU should back away." She said glaring at the cyan Pegasus. It was silent for about 10 minutes as everypony rushed to do what Fluttershy wanted. When Pinkie brought her a damp cloth and a towel, she set straight to work, cleaning and bandaging up Applejack. Twilight had contacted the hospital and Rarity was busy sweeping up all the confetti on the wooden floor of the library. And all Rainbow Dash did was sit there, looking at her friends.

"I'm so.. useless." Dash spoke softly to herself. "I'm so freaking.. Useless." She kept repeating . "Useless, useless.. Useless."

"Oh Rainbow! You're not useless!" Twilight chuckled. "That's right! How can you call yourself that when you practically take care of the weather everyday!" Rarity added in. "IT'S TRUE! I mean if you didn't take care of the weather and give us sunny days, no-pony would come buy my cakes since it would be SOO wet and soggy!" Pinkie bounced. "But!" Rainbow Dash protested.

Fluttershy also joined in and said-

"Rainbow Dash, we're your friends. We don't care because we'll always love you and we know you'll always love us too! You've been with us during our hard times, you helped me to fly swiftly like you but right now it doesn't matter what you are, we just need to take care of Applejack! Why don't you help me now. You ponies too!"

"AWW FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie yelled and hugged Fluttershy. The group laughed and hugged her too. "Hey everypony!" announced Rainbow Dash. "Yes?" Rarity asked.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ 'ere you go, Chapter 5! There isnt much too say.. Just that I might be uploading a fanfic about SPIKE AND TWILIGHT! Eeeeeyupppp. Keep an eye out, okay? ITS HOLIDAYS!  
_

_I choked several times this week. REVIEW!_  
_Mlp does not belong to me it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust_

_Thanks for reading!_  
_Golden._


End file.
